The present invention relates to board games and the like and more particularly to a lottery based board game that includes a number of cards each having separate areas with numbers provided thereon for choosing by the player; a random number generating device having an output display, and a master score sheet that allows the individuals to keep score according to a scoring table wherein a person picking: six out of six numbers is the automatic winner of the game; five out of six number scores 250 points, four out of six number scores 100 points, three out of six numbers scores 50 points, two out of six numbers scores 25 points, one out of six numbers scores 20 points and zero out of six numbers causes a penalty of minus five points; players continue playing lottery hands until a predetermined winning score is reached by one of the players or a winner is achieved by matching six out of six numbers.
Many individuals enjoy playing games as a method of passing the time and interacting with other people. Because many people play the lottery, it would be desirable to have a board game that included many of the elements that are included in the lottery so that the individuals can experience multiple lottery hands while playing the board game.
It is thus an object of the invention to provide a lottery board game that includes a number of cards each having separate areas with numbers provided thereon for choosing by the player; a random number generating device having an output display, and a master score sheet that allows the individuals to keep score according to a scoring table wherein a person picking: six out of six numbers is the automatic winner of the game; five out of six number scores 250 points, four out of six number scores 100 points, three out of six numbers scores 50 points, two out of six numbers scores 25 points, one out of six numbers scores 20 points and zero out of six numbers causes a penalty of minus five points; players continue playing lottery hands until a predetermined winning score is reached by one of the players or a winner is achieved by matching six out of six numbers.
Accordingly, a lottery board game is provided. The lottery board game includes a number of cards each having separate areas with numbers provided thereon for choosing by the player; a random number generating device having an output display, and a master score sheet that allows the individuals to keep score according to a scoring table wherein a person picking: six out of six numbers is the automatic winner of the game; five out of six number scores 250 points, four out of six number scores 100 points, three out of six numbers scores 50 points, two out of six numbers scores 25 points, one out of six numbers scores 20 points and zero out of six numbers causes a penalty of minus five points; players continue playing lottery hands until a predetermined winning score is reached by one of the players or a winner is achieved by matching six out of six numbers.